


The Truth

by AkbalKai



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkbalKai/pseuds/AkbalKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a german work,<br/>i had a little deep in writing and i hope that it would be better soon.<br/>So this is my first try to write again. I hope you maybe like it.</p>
<p>Sherlock kehrt zurück zu der Bakerstreet und findet jemand vor der er nicht erwartet.<br/>Jemand der droht alles zu zerstören was er sich zurück hohlen will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

The Truth

Endlich. Endlich konnte er zurückkehren zur Bakerstreet. ER, Sherlock Holmes hatte gesiegt.  
Der letzte Faden von Moriatys Spinnenfaden war zerstört wurden.  
Nun stand er vor der Bakerstreet, er wusste John würde da sein. Alles war abgesprochen.  
Im Moment würde Mycroft bei ihm sein und mit ihm sprechen. Ihn beruhigen und vor Arbeit leisten.  
Langsam ging er auf seine alte Wohnung zu.  
Alles war wie immer. Es war seltsam die Stufen erneut hoch zu gehen. Es war genau 3 Jahre her, dass er gesprungen war. John würde rasend sein, aber das hatte er von Anfang an gewusst.  
Plötzlich hielt er inne. Etwas stimmte nicht. Es war zu ruhig  
Keine Stimmen drangen durch die Tür. Was war los?  
Eine innere Unruhe erfüllte ihn.  
Zögerlich öffnete er die Tür und fühlte wie die Zeit stehen blieb.

er machte einen schritt zurück. Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Nein.   
Das Wohnung sah noch immer so aus wie vor 3 Jahren  
Fast zumindest. Denn etwas war anders. Etwas war da, was nicht da sein sollte.  
Nicht etwas.... sondern jemand.  
„Hallo~oo Sherlock. Na kommst du zurück? Johnny – Boy hat dich nicht schon richtig vermisst.“  
Vor ihm stand James Moriaty, neben ihn was John, sein John gefesselt und geknebelt mit einer Waffe am Kopf.

Sherlock tratt zurück. Wie konnte das sein?  
Wie konnte Moriaty hier sein? Er war Tod. Er hatte es selber gesehen. James Moriaty hatte sich in den Kopf geschossen. Etwas was man nicht faken konnte.  
„Wie....wie hast...du das gemacht? Du hast dir in den Kopf geschossen.“

Moriaty summte.  
„Oh ich dachte wirklich du warst es. Du warst brillant, clever...und du hast so sehr an deinen kleinen Haustier gehangen. Es sprach alles für dich.Das du es warst.“ Moriaty seufzte.  
„Und doch bist du nichts weiter als ein kleiner dummer Mensch...nun vielleicht dumm nicht gerade. Aber du bist nicht er.“  
Verwirrt schaute Sherlock ihn an. Es war ohne Zweifel Moriaty, doch was redete er?  
Wer sollte Sherlock nicht sein? Wen meinte er mit er?  
„Von wem sprichst du?“  
Wieder summte Moriaty. „Hm doch nicht so clever..nun ja das ist jenseits deines Horizontes. Ich frage mich nur wie weit er geht....er wird bestimmt keinen unschuldigen opfern, nicht wahr?“  
Nun sah Moriaty sich um. Als würde er erwarten etwas würde gleich aus dem nichts auftauchen.  
„Moriaty....“ „Jim. Du erinnerst dich, Jim. Bitte und nun wärst du so nett zu schweigen, ich habe keine Lust mehr mit dir zu spielen.“  
Verblüfft ging Sherlock noch einen Schritt zurück, bevor er denn wieder Vorging.  
„Was soll das alles? Wie hast du überlebt? Wer glaubst du sollte ich sein?“  
Moriaty entsicherte die Waffe und Johns Augen weiteten sich vor Schock.  
Sofort blieb Sherlock stehen. „Was auch immer du willst, lass John heraus.“  
„Oh immer noch besorgt um dein kleines Haustier? Hörst du das? Willst du die beiden etwa sterben lassen?“ „Moriaty was soll das? Du bist tod! Wie? Wie hast du überlebt?“  
„Er ist ein Timelord.“  
Eine neue Stimme ertönte hinter Sherlock. Langsam drehte sich dieser um.  
Eine junger Mann mit einer Fliege stand in der Tür.  
Sofort erhellte sich Moriatys Gesicht.  
„Hallo Doktor.“  
Der Doktor sah alles andere begeistert aus.  
„Hallo Master....du hast überlebt...wie es aussieht.“  
Moriaty drehte sich.  
„Überlebt und regeneriert. Du auch wie ich sehe. Nun ja, ich dachte wir spielen ein kleines Spiel.  
Ich meine schau ihn dir an. Er wäre so eine perfekte Version von dir.  
Also legte ich Fallen aus. Räst du wie?“  
Der Doktor seufzte.  
„Lass die beiden in gehen,“   
„Komm sei nicht so langweilig, sag mir wie ich es gemacht habe, unser guter Sherlock hat gesehen wie ich mir in den Kopf geschossen habe und doch bin ich hier und noch am leben. Also wie habe ich das gemacht, Doktor?“  
Der Doktor schmunzelte ein wenig.  
„Oh das ist ein einfacher Trick, den du dir von mir abgeschaut hast. Du hast einfach in den ersten 15 Stunden deiner Regennation ein Teil von dir abschnitten, eine Hand, ein Fuss und es konserviert es wuchs nach. Und denn hast du darauf bei deinen erneuten Tod zu gegriffen.“  
Ein breites grinsen zierte Moriatys Gesicht und er nahm die Waffe von Johns Kopf. Erleichtert seufzte dieser auf.  
„Fabelhaft, einfach genial Doktor und doch komplett fa~aaalsch.“ Er lachte und drehte sich leicht und schoss neben Sherlock auf die Wand.  
„Aber zu geben nicht ganz dumm. Nun ich helfe dir auf die Sprünge. Ich starb und regenerierte mich und sobald ich bei Bewusstsein war, suchte ich deinen Freund Captain Harkness auf und entwendete ihm seinen Voretx Manipulator. Ich hatte von unseren guten Sherlock gelesen und dachte mir. Das er du sein musste. Er war so.... brillant, so clever, so....so du. Also sprang ich durch die Zeit und legte fallen für ihn aus, ich spielte mit ihnen beiden und glaub mir es war so herrlich einfach sie zu reizen. Und denn lies ich mich auf den Dach stellen, ich hatte Sherlock in die Enge gestellt und ich war mir sicher das er du war, das er mich erkennen würde, das er sich preis geben würde um zu zeigen wie ernst ich es meinte schoss ich mir in den Kopf.  
Nun ja wie es aussah habe ich mich geirrt. Er sprang um sein geliebtes Haustier zu retten.“  
„Du warst noch innerhalb der 15 Stunden deswegen hast du überlebt... Du bist gesprungen aber deine eigentliche Zeit...war alles noch in den 15 Stunden, deswegen konntest du das alles tun.“  
Moriatys nickte. „Oh ja~ahhh brillant nicht war? Aber nun gibt es einfach zu viele Zeugen. Der gute Johnny und unser lieber Sherlock....wir können einfach nicht zulassen das sie zu viel über uns wissen.“  
Erneut hielt er John die Waffe an den Kopf und drückte ab....


End file.
